paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Love is worth more then Money NickelxShine
Pups After dating for a few years Nickel and Shine have four puppies, Camilla, Lemar, Dime and Celestia. Appearance Camilla- She is mostly white with a light gray flower shape on her ear and a gray mussel. She has a black under tail. She wears a pearl light blue collar and has light blue eyes Lemar- He is gray with white socks on all four paws, mussel and ear tips. He has black rings going up his tail around the end of it. He has aqua eyes and wears a navy blue collar. Dime- He has is dad's marking with his mom's color's. His main body is white with a gray back, head and legs. And his tail tip is dark gray. He wears a light blue collar and has hetcothermia. He has one purple eye and an aqua eye. Celestia- She is mostly gray with a white bang that covers her left eye and it has a almost white/gray tip. She has white front socks and black back socks. She has a black under tail and a white tail tip. She has floppy ears with a black tip on the right on and a white tip on the left one. Personalities Camilla- She acts shy but she is very friendly and loves to play and make new friends. She would do anything for he family and is very selfless and loves to help strays and when she grows up she works at The Alley Stray Home Lemar- He is very energetic and fun loving. He can some times go over but hardly does. He loves his family to pieces and he and his sister sometimes pair up and help out their family Dime- He likes to have fun but is cautious about certain things. He is really close to Celestia and helps her out a lot. He is a caring pup Celestia- She is very very shy and gets scared and overwhelmed easily. She doesn't trust many pups but has many forest friends Crushes Camilla- She has a crush on Paprika Dime- He meets Thyme and falls for her without knowing that she likes him. Lemar- He has a crush on Saffrony loving how adventurous she is. Celestia- She has a crush on Rampage and loves his kind spirit. Trivia * Celestia has a little wild life place in the woods were she set up a tent, small building, a fireplace and food supple farm. She runs there when she is upset or over whelmed. She has the fireplace on her side and a hologram projected so pups can walk through middle and not know * Camilla is named after a flower that grows by the river and loves to play in rivers too! * Celestia calls her wild life place the wild life "palace" * Lemar is very active and is always trying to live up to his name, and this means lots of bruises and sadness at not being able to climb trees. * When Celestia gets older she passes on her wild life "palace" to her pups Stories Stories by me First Gen [[Pups and the Petrifying Playdate]] Second Gen Stories by others First Gen Second Gen Collabs First Gen Second Gen Song Articles First Gen [[Act your own way]] Second Gen